1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for close-proximity communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for a transmission in a 60 gigahertz (GHz) band, for example, an existing 802.15.3c standard technology, may support a transmission only in a single channel. The 802.15.3c standard technology may not support channel bonding or multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communication for a higher throughput in close-proximity communication.